degrijzejagerfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Libellester: De Sluiper van Nara-Kong
Libellester (overleg) 10 mei 2018 10:08 (UTC) thumb|400px thumb Finn.jpg|Dit is Finn Game (15).png|Dit is Alexia game (14).png|Dit is kroonprinses Emilia Prince-Maker-DollDivine.jpg|Dit is Naron game (16).png|Dit is Vrouwe Amelia De Sluiper van Nara-Kong is het eerste deel van de serie De Messenjagers. Woordenlijst Info: Vier weeskinderen: Lisa, Finn, Alexia en Arno zijn binnengebracht tijdens oorlogen. Ze krijgen allemaal het baantje dat ze willen maar Finn niet, hij wordt gekozen door Naron, een Messenjager. Alexia en Finn vinden het moeilijk om afscheid te nemen maar moeten ze wel afscheid nemen en wat is er aan de hand in Gyjona? Wie is De Sluiper van Nara-Kong? Je ontdekt het in het eerste deel van De Messenjagers: De Sluiper van Nara-Kong Proloog: Loralien liep haastig verder. Overal zag ze lijken liggen. Ze zag zelfs het lichaam van haar zus. Ze had haar zoon stevig vast. Ze wist dat ze ging sterven in deze oorlog en haar man waarschijnlijk ook maar haar zoon niet. Haar zoon mocht niet sterven! Ze was bijna aan het kasteel toen er zich een pijl in haar arm boorde. Het bloed stroomde eruit. Ze kwam aan bij kasteel Garlan. Ze klopte met grote moeite op de deur. Graaf Arnoud deed zelf de poort open. Hij keek de vrouw met spijt in de ogen aan. Loralien gaf Graaf Arnoud haar zoon. Hij nam haar zoon aan. Toen Loralien zag dat haar zoon veilig was, viel ze achterover en het werd zwart. Hoofdstuk 1 Finn keek om zich heen. “Wat klein ventje Heb je schrik voor morgen!?”: riep Arno snerend naar Finn. Finn zuchtte. Waarom moest de grotere jongen toch altijd zo gemeen doen? Finn schoof zijn stoel naar achteren en liep weg uit de eetzaal van kasteel Garlan. Hij, Arno, Lisa en Alexia zijn allemaal wezen die zijn binnengebracht tijdens oorlogen. Alexia en Finn zelfs in dezelfde oorlog. Ze konden altijd al goed met elkaar overweg. Alexia keek Arno dreigend aan en liep toen achter Finn aan. Ze wenkte Lisa maar die had het te druk met Arno bewonderend aan te kijken. Alexia rolde met haar ogen. Ze zocht Finn overal. Alexia vond hem - zoals gewoonlijk - in een boom. Ze klom ook naar boven. Hij keek haar aan en zuchtte. “Waarom moet hij nu toch altijd zo doen?” Alexia keek hem aan en knuffelde hem. “Je hebt mij nog Finn, ik blijf altijd bij je.” “Maar Alexia, als we morgen worden gekozen voor een ploeg raak ik je misschien kwijt. Als je - zoals je dolgraag zou willen - lid wordt van de informatieke dienst aan het hof van Skyja dan zien we elkaar misschien nooit meer. De informatieke dienst is een groep mensen die allerlei opdrachten krijgen. Om bijvoorbeeld naar Limo - een heel zuidelijk land - te gaan en daar te onderhandelen. Zulke dingen. “Maar Finn, ik kan hier misschien gestationeerd worden. Als jij ridder zou worden dan zien we elkaar bijna elke week.” Aron, de persoonlijke knecht van Graaf Arnoud kwam hen roepen. Ze liepen de trappen op en liepen de kamer van Graaf Arnoud binnen. Alle mentoren stonden daar. Ze keken naar de vier kinderen die binnenkwamen. “Wie ben jij?”: vroeg Graaf Arnoud aan Arno. “Ik ben Arno Scheernelink, Heer. Ik zou graag bij Heer Liam in de leer gaan als ridder.” En zo deden ze voort: “Alexia Sorens, Heer, ik zou graag bij Vrouwe Amelia in de leer gaan bij de informatieke dienst.” “Lisa Schoppelaere, Heer, ik zou graag bij Heer Gorik in de leer gaan als smid.” “Finn Gordens, Heer, ik zou graag als ridder bij Heer Liam in de leer gaan.” Heer Arnoud gebaarde dat de Heren en Vrouwe Amelia mochten beslissen. Vrouwe Amelia knikte en Alexia ging naast haar nieuwe mentor staan. Heer Liam wenkte Arno. En Heer Goriks knikte naar Lisa, enigszins verbaast. Maar Heer Liam schudde zijn hoofd naar Finn. Finn keek Graaf Arnoud aan. “Sorry jongen, je zal niet als bediende moeten werken maar je bent zelf gekozen. Je bent gekozen door…”: zei de Graaf maar hij werd onderbroken. “Mij.”: zei een stem. Eerst zagen ze niemand maar toen kwam er iemand tevoorschijn met een korte camouflage mantel. Finn zag iets glinsteren. Nee! Het is een Messenjager!: dacht Finn bang, boos en verdrietig. “Kom maar mee jongen, ik ben Naron. Je mentor. Mijn lieve Punt wacht buiten op me.”: zei de Messenjager. Iedereen wist dat Messenjagers op grote snelle paarden rijden die zwart of bruin zijn. En iedereen kent Punt, de gigantische hengst van de duisternis. Ze noemen hem zo omdat hij heel erg groot is en pikzwart. Soms zie je hem in de schaduwen niet eens! Finn keek naar Alexia en toen zag hij vanuit zijn ooghoek een spottend lachje: Arno lachte hem uit. Toen Alexia haar mentor en Arno’s mentor even niet keken schopte Alexia tegen Arno zijn schenen. Hij werd helemaal rood en Alexia keek dreigend. “Pittig dametje heb je daar.”: siste Naron in het oor van Finn. Finn keek op. “Waarom hebt u mij eigenlijk gekozen Naron? Waarom?” “Omdat ik jou heb gezien, je hebt heel sterke armen.” Finn zuchtte. Dat was eigenlijk wel waar. Hij keek nog eens naar Heer Liam maar die keurde hem niet eens een blik waardig. Alexia en Finn gaven elkaar een knuffel. “Ik zie je nog wel.”: zei Alexia. “Tuurlijk! Jij en Finn werken allebei hier! Wel niet allebei in dit kasteel. Ik moet iets zeggen: Ik ben getrouwd met Vrouwe Amelia. Dus jullie zien elkaar vaak genoeg.”: zei Naron. Finn en Alexia keken elkaar verbaast aan. “Hier is je paard. Hij heet Sky, omdat zijn vader Skyjon is. Hij is nog redelijk jong.”: zei Naron. Finn keek naar de grote bruine hengst voor zich. Sky keek hem aan. “Stap op, we gaan naar ons hutje.” : zei Naron. Naron sprong in het zadel en verdween. Sky en Finn keken elkaar in de ogen en dachten allebei: We gaan hen verslaan in deze race. Finn sprong in het zadel zwaaide naar Alexia draaide Sky al steigerend om en verdween ook in het bos, op zoek naar zijn mentor. Sky en Finn reden nu al naast Punt en Naron. Naron en Punt waren dus hetzelfde van plan als de twee groentjes. Ze zagen de hut en net voor de eindstreep maakte Punt een sprong en sprintte weg en racete voorbij Sky. Punt hield halt en liet een hele stofwolk verschijnen. Sky kwam al stappend over de finish. Naron glimlachte naar zijn leerling. Finn glimlachte terug maar met iets minder vrolijkheid. Finn liet zich uit het zadel glijden en nam de teugels vast van Sky. Naron toonde hem de weg naar de stal en naar de weide. Finn besloot om Sky te laten grazen en hem een appel te geven en een suikerklontje. Naron riep: “Je paard niet te veel verwennen hè!” Daar was Sky het niet mee eens en keek Naron boos aan. Finn moest eens glimlachen. Finn ging naar binnen in de hut. Naron liet hem zijn kamer zien. Klein maar niet te klein. “Als je klaar bent daar mag je de grond vegen en mag je koken.”: zei Naron. “Waarom is Vrouwe Amelia hier niet?: vroeg Finn. “Dat komt later Finn, later, maar nu aan het werk!” Finn nam een borstel en begon met vegen. Plotseling vloog er een mes op hem af. Finn dook weg en sloeg met de borstel het mes op de grond. Finn keek zijn mentor ontzet aan. “Waarom deed je dat nu weer?!”: riep Finn. “Ik wou je testen of je het kon ontwijken.” “En wat als ik het niet kon ontwijken?”: vroeg Finn bits. “Dan had je pech.”: zei zijn mentor vanuit zijn ligstoel. “Ik moet toegeven Finn, je kan goed koken.”: zei Naron terwijl hij de stoofpot naar binnen schrokte. “Alleen de kruiden mochten iets minder.”: zei Naron. Finn knikte. Hij was eigenlijk nog altijd een beetje boos op zijn mentor. Alexia zocht een oplossing. Vrouwe Amelia had haar een situatie voorgeschoteld. Ze moest informatie over de vijand verzamelen door zich te verkleden als iemand anders. De vraag was: als wie? Alexia wist het! “Als bediende of als edelvrouw!” Vrouwe Amelia knikte tevreden. Ondertussen liet Arno zich lichamelijk kapot in zijn bed vallen. Heer Liam had hem vandaag heel hard laten werken. Lisa had een hoefijzer gemaakt en bevestigde dat nu. “Perfect Lisa.”: zei Heer Goriks. Hij keek trots en bewonderend. Hoe zou het de anderen vergaan zijn vandaag?: dacht Finn. Maar wat hij niet wist was dat Lisa, Alexia en Arno dat toen ook dachten. Toen sloten ze alle vier hun ogen en sliepen. “Opstaan!”: riep Naron. Finn deed moe zijn ogen open. “We gaan messenwerpen oefenen.”: zei zijn mentor. Finn stond op. Hij deed zijn kleren aan, nam een stuk brood en liep naar buiten. “Ik zal het voortonen.”: zei Naron. “Dit kleine mes gooi je zo: je strekt je arm, je brengt je hand naar je schouder en dan zorg je dat je bovenarm en onderarm een hoek van negentig graden maken en dan laat je het mes gaan. Het mes doorboorde het hout van het doel precies in het midden. Finn deed hem na. De eerste keer mislukte het grandioos maar de tweede keer raakte hij zelfs bijna het midden. Toen liet Naron een groter mes zien. “Dit gooit je onderhands, kijk zo.” Finn deed hem na. Dit raakte het midden van het doel. “Knap hoor Finn, je hebt wel een streepje voor omdat je sterke armspieren hebt.”: zei zijn mentor trots. Finn keek verlegen naar de grond. Toen kwam Alexia het oefenveld op. Ze zwaaide maar werd toen bij haar keel gegrepen door een bandiet. Finn dacht eerst dat het een truc was maar toen zag hij Narons gezicht en wist hij dat het menens was. Straks raak ik Alexia, dacht hij bang. Maar die gedachte gooide hij weg en hij gebruikte het grotere mes. Het leek wel eeuwig te duren. Het mes vloog door de lucht en het raakte de bandiet in zijn keel, die dood neerviel. Naron keek bewonderend naar Finn en begon te klappen. Alexia klapte ook. Alexia rende op Finn af en gaf hem een knuffel. “Dank je.”: zei Alexia. “Ik heb een boodschap: jij, Naron, ik en Vrouwe Amelia moeten op missie naar Nara-Kong. Daar wordt het dorpje Gyjona geterroriseerd maar niemand weet door wie of wat. Koning Edmunt heeft ons gekozen om deze missie te volbrengen. Finn en Naron knikten. Vrouwe Amelia kwam tevoorschijn. Toen zag ze de dode bandiet en vroeg: “Wat is er hier gebeurd?” Hoofdstuk 2 Finns mentor en Vrouwe Amelia stonden hand in hand op het dek van het schip Zeekoning. Alexia en Finn keken naar hen. Hun mentoren waren ongeveer allebei dertig. Naron tweeëndertig en Vrouwe Amelia eenendertig. Het schip heeft maar twee kamers ter beschikking. Vrouwe Amelia en Naron slapen op één kamer en Alexia en Finn op één kamer. Finn had wel een scherm gemaakt zodat Alexia toch enige privacy heeft. Ze gingen naar hun kamer en sloten hun ogen. Finn slaapt altijd met alleen zijn onderbroek aan en een hemdje. Alexia slaapt altijd met een slaapkleed aan. Finn was net opgestaan toen Alexia tevoorschijn kwam. Alexia keek even naar Finn. “Heb je zonder pyjama geslapen?” “Ja, ik slaap altijd alleen met mijn onderbroek en mijn hemdje aan.” Alexia knikte. Ze ging weer achter het zeil en kleedde zich aan. Finn had zich ook aangekleed. Finn en Naron waren aan het trainen en Vrouwe Amelia en Alexia keken toe. Finn deed het eigenlijk heel goed. Het grote Lardusmes was het beste voor hem. Daarmee had hij Alexia gered van die bandiet toen ze nog thuis waren in Jaran. “Zeg het hem gewoon.”: zei Vrouwe Amelia. “Ik snap niet wat u bedoeld.”: zei Alexia. “Zeg gewoon tegen Finn dat je hem leuk vindt. Ik zie overduidelijk dat je verliefd op hem bent en hij is ook verliefd op jou.”: zei haar mentor. Maar wat Vrouwe Amelia niet wist was dat Naron net toen zei tegen Finn dat hij het tegen Alexia moest zeggen. De training was voorbij. Alexia stond op het dek, aan de rand te kijken naar de ondergaande zon. Finn liep op haar af. “Alexia, ik …..euh, ik ben verlie…..”: zei Finn maar verder kwam hij niet. Alexia kuste hem. En nam toen zijn hand vast. Naron en Vrouwe Amelia keken toe. Alexia, Naron, Vrouwe Amelia en Finn kwamen wankelend van het schip af. Ze strompelden naar een herberg: Discho Kaskor of vertaald Herberg Waterval. De herbergier of de sakan heette hen hartelijk welkom en bracht hen naar hun kamers. weer maar twee kamers dus weer Finn en Alexia op één kamer en Vrouwe Amelia en Naron op één kamer. “De slachoms zijn wel mooi.”: zei Vrouwe Amelia. Naron keek vragend. “De kamers.”: antwoordde Vrouwe Amelia op zijn onuitgesproken vraag.“Hmmmm, lekker zulke chanchies! Chancie betekent koekje.”: zei Vrouwe Amelia voordat Naron iets kon vragen. “In welk dorpje zijn we nu schat?”: vroeg hij aan zijn vrouw. “We zijn in Sodato, nog twintig kilometer en we zijn in Gyjona.”: zei Vrouwe Amelia. Weken gingen voorbij waarin ze veel stapten en veel nieuwe woorden leren kennen. Alexia gaf Finn les: Gajo is paard Hosu is koe Chi is rechts Vik is links Sodon is rechtdoor en Saduno is hallo, gegroet “Wat een taal!”: riep Finn uit. Maar toen zagen ze iets waar ze dolgelukkig van werden: Gyjona! Iedereen liep eropaf. Het was ondertussen al donker en plotseling zagen ze een schaduw voorbij flitsen. Alexia deinsde achteruit en ging tegen Finn staan. Finn vond dat niet erg. Toen verscheen die flits weer. En nu hoorden ze een vrouw schreeuwen. Ze renden naar de plek waar het geluid vandaan kwam en keken in het rond. Toen zag Finn een dode vrouw op de grond liggen. “Daar!”: riep hij uit. Maar toen kwam de schaduw weer tevoorschijn. Hij greep Alexia bij de keel zoals de bandiet in Jaran ook gedaan had. Alexia was doodsbang. Finn kon zich niet omdraaien want de bandiet zei: “Fuyu kwa mane!” Vrouwe Amelia vertaalde: “Draai je om en kijk niet.” Finn raapte al zijn moed bij elkaar nam zijn grote mes en gooide het achteruit over zijn schouder. Finn keek om en zag dat Alexia ongedeerd was. De zwarte schim bloedde, keek hen woedend aan en liep toen weg. “Finn? Ik wil je iets vragen: Leer mij om messen te gooien! Dan kan ik mezelf beschermen!”: zei Alexia. Vrouwe Amelia vroeg dat ook aan Naron. Naron en Finn keken elkaar aan en knikten toen. De volgende ochtend begonnen ze meteen. Naron en Vrouwe Amelia op een andere plek dan Alexia en Finn. Alexia probeerde het maar het lukte niet. Finn kwam schuin achter haar staan en stond tegen haar aan en verplaatste haar armen en benen zodat ze het mes juist kon gooien. Alexia vond het helemaal niet erg dat Finn tegen haar aan stond. Ze gooide het mes en het raakte bijna de roos. Finn knikte goedkeurend. Het was weer al bijna nacht toen die schim weer toesloeg. Nu had Alexia zich voorbereid. De bandiet nam haar weer vast maar Finn gooide een mes en de bandiet hing vast aan een boom. Finn nam een fakkel. Hij bevrijdde Alexia. Hij keek naar de bandiet en deed de kap weg. Het was een jongen van twintig. “Waarom sluip je hier altijd zo rond?” “Dat gaat jou niks aan!”: riep de jongeman. Hij rukte zijn mantel los duwde Finn op de grond die pardoes op Alexia viel en spurtte weg. Finn keek naar Alexia onder hem. Hij wou opstaan maar Alexia hield hem tegen en kuste hem. Naron en Vrouwe Amelia hadden de achtervolging op de schim gestaakt toen ze plotseling in het bos iets hoorden: “Ik ben de Sluiper van Nara-Kong!” Naron en Vrouwe Amelia keken elkaar aan en zeiden toen tegelijk: “We gaan naar de koning! Ze lachten eens naar elkaar en Vrouwe Amelia gaf Naron een kusje op de wang. Hoofdstuk 3 Finn, Naron, Vrouwe Amelia en Alexia liepen op de wachter af. Alexia en Vrouwe Amelia hadden hun feestjurken aangedaan. Naron en Finn moesten toegeven dat ze er best knap uitzagen. “Als jullie geen afspraak hebben komen jullie er niet in!”: riep de wachter. “Laat mij maar.”: zei Alexia tegen Finn. Ze had heus wel gezien dat de jonge wachter zijn ogen niet van haar af kon houden. Ze stapte naar voren. Ze had een roze jurk aan, bloemen in haar haar en ze had haar haar gevlochten. Ze liep op de wachter af en legde haar hand op zijn schouder. De wachter keek haar aan. “Wat ben je groot.”: zei Alexia. Finn kon zijn ogen niet geloven! Maar toen begreep hij het. Alexia duwde haar elleboog in de wachter zijn gezicht en schopte hem ook nog eens. Finn keek nogal raar vond ze. “Wat is er schat?” “Dat was niet fijn om te zien!”: riep Finn uit. Alexia sprong elegant over de bewusteloze wachter en kuste Finn eens. Ze liepen toen naar binnen en werden de kamer van keizer Johun binnengebracht. Ze schrokken zich een hoedje toen ze daar de kroonprinses van Jaran zagen zitten: kroonprinses Emilia. Zij herkende Naron en legde het uit aan de keizer. De keizer liet een bediende kamers vrijmaken. Alexia viel iets op: dat de kroonprinses haar ogen van Finn niet af kon houden. Express nam ze Finns had gaf hem een kus op de wang en zei: “Kom schat, we gaan naar onze kamer.” Finn en Alexia hadden weer samen een kamer gekregen. Een bediende klopte op hun deur. “Jullie worden verwacht aan tafel bij keizer Johun en kroonprinses Emilia van Jaran.” Finn en Alexia kleedden zich om en liepen naar de grote hal. De deur werd voor hen opengedaan. Vrouwe Amelia en Naron zaten al aan tafel. Alexia en Finn gingen tegenover elkaar zitten. Maar toen kwam kroonprinses Emilia aan tafel naast Finn zitten! Alexia was woedend. Maar Finn ook! Kroonprinses Emilia wreef over zijn been! Dat ging te ver! Hij sloeg op haar hand, even vergeten dat ze hoger in rang is dan zij. Maar Finn werd nog bozer toen er iemand binnenkwam. Arno! “Wat doe jij nu hier?”: vroeg Naron. “Ik ben de persoonlijke lijfwacht van kroonprinses Emilia voor deze reis. Er zijn natuurlijk nog meer ervaren ridders mee.” Arno ging recht tegenover Emilia zitten. Daardoor zat hij naast Alexia. Hij duwde haar “per ongeluk” maar Alexia trapte met haar hak op zijn teen. Hij werd helemaal rood. Wat heeft die pit zeg!: dacht Arno. Toen Vrouwe Amelia nog maar twee hapjes genomen had werd ze lijkbleek en racete ze de hal uit. Naron excuseerde zich en liep achter haar aan. Naron liep hun kamer binnen en keek in het rond. Toen vond hij zijn geliefde Amelia. Ze had overgegeven. Er zat al een kasteelarts naast haar. Naron ging bang naast Amelia zitten. Wat zou er aan de hand zijn? Blijkbaar was iedereen klaar met eten want iedereen kwam kijken. Naron stond recht om Emilia te laten zitten. Toen zei de kasteelarts: “Gefeliciteerd mevrouw, u bent zwanger!” Toen Naron dat hoorde viel hij flauw. Finn stond bezorgt bij zijn mentor. Naron was nog altijd niet bekomen. Hij had Finn een brief laten sturen naar Thomas, de commandant van het korps Messenjagers. Er zijn vijftig Messenjagers. Ze hadden al antwoord: Beste Naron, Dat had ik nooit verwacht. Hopelijk is het kindje als het een meisje is even mooi als Amelia en als het een jongen is even mooi als jou. Ik ben echt blij en verwonderd. Maar je begrijpt dat ik je nu even moet schrappen, in de wet van De Messenjagers staat dat jij nu niet mag werken. en Amelia mag ook niet werken, Finn en Alexia moeten het even overnemen. Groeten Thomas. “Dat kan hij toch niet menen! Jullie hebben nu vandaag nog maar vijf maanden training!” Alexia zat naast Amelia. Ze was dolgelukkig omdat haar mentor zwanger was! Emilia en Arno waren naar Emilia’s kamer gegaan. “Dus we nemen het plan nog één keer door: Jij zorgt ervoor dat Alexia verliefd op jou wordt, ik grijp mijn kans en zorg dat Finn op mij verliefd wordt.” Arno zuchtte, waarom kon ze niet op een jongen verliefd zijn die ook op haar is? Zoals ik! Arno probeerde tevergeefs om Alexia te versieren het enige wat hij kreeg was een paar klappen in zijn gezicht en bijna een mes in zijn buik. Hij wist wat hij moest doen. Hij stapte op Emilia af en zei: “Ik hou van jou.” Hij wou zich al omdraaien maar Emilia sprong omhoog - omdat Arno groter was dan haar - en gaf Arno een kus. “Het spijt me, ik had niet voor Finn moeten kiezen.”: terwijl ze dat zei wees ze naar Finn en Alexia. Ze stonden daar hand in hand. Arno en Emilia stapten hand in hand op hen af. “Finn, Alexia, ik wil me verontschuldigen, ik had nooit achter je aan moeten lopen Finn en ik had zeker je niet over je been mogen wrijven! Het spijt me. Toen ik zag dat Arno alles voor me zou doen, zelfs als hij dan een mes in zijn buik krijgt, toen wist ik wie de ware was.” : zei Emilia. Bij de woorden over het mes keek ze naar Alexia. “Finn, het spijt me wat ik in het verleden gedaan heb. Maar kan je Alexia een beetje inhouden? Hij toonde al zijn blauwe plekken.”: zei Arno. Finn en Alexia keken elkaar aan en schudden hun hoofd. “Alles vergeten en vergeven.”: zeiden ze tegelijk. Categorie:DeGrijzeJagerFanfiction wiki Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:Libellester Categorie:DGJF wiki Categorie:De Grijze Jager Categorie:De Messenjagers Categorie:Mannen Libellester Categorie:Vrouwen Libellester